When I'm Not Around
by ArcticArianna
Summary: America comes to England's house two weeks earlier then expected. What does England do when America is not around? America is "surprised". USxUK Please review!


When I'm Not Around.

Alfred grinned shutting the door of his cab; He was going to surprise his beloved Arthur. He wasn't supposed to come to England for another two weeks, but he had some free time so he decided if he came early he could stay longer! Romantic, right?

Alfred stepped up to the front porch and knocked a few times before simply pulling out his key. Alfred heard the sound of water turning off; oh okay Arthur was in the shower. Damn, he should've come earlier. He walked through the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"*Yawn*" he got up early for his flight; all thoughts were drained from his head as he looked in front of him.

Arthur walked into the room with a pair of Alfred's plaid pajama pants on and one of his t-shirts that fell about mid-thigh on. Arthur didn't seem to notice his presence at first but once he realized he turned scarlet.

"Wh-wha-Why the bloody hell are you here?" Arthur spat out, his hair dripping wet from his shower. Alfred could smell him from over here; the blonde smelled like green apples...it suited him. Alfred stood up smirking as he walked towards his lover.

"So this is what you do when I'm not around, you wear the clothes I leave here?" He smirked as he put a hand on the wall next to the blonde and starred at him with an eyebrow raised.

"N-no... I-I didn't have anything else so I just through these on!" Arthur blushed brighter; Alfred laughed and hugged the Brit.

"Yeah, yeah sure you just love wearing the hero's clothes." Alfred laughed. Arthur pushed , or rather attempted too push the American off of him.

Surprisingly Arthur remained quiet but still continued pushing the American.

"Alfred stop!" Arthur tried to sound intimidating. "Okay, okay sorry." Alfred stopped and walked over to the couch again.

"Thank you...but doyou seriously wear my clothes?" Alfred smirked; Arthur looked away and blushed.

"W-well they are comfortable and- and." Alfred cut him off.

"I bet they just smell like me so you wear them when you miss me." Arthur blushed even redder.

"So that is it!" Alfred laughed throwing his head back.

"You shut up you stupid tosser!" Arthur turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry didn't know it was such a touchy subject." Alfred laughed from his spot on the couch; Arthur re-appeared a few minntes later with an iced tea.

"Seriously, you need a straw?" Alfred grinned as Arthur sat next to him.

"Excuse me! What's wrong with straws?" Arthur said almost spitting out his drink.

"Haha...nothing, nothing." Alfred smiled picking up the remote on the coffee table; Arthur had his cheeks puffed out in a pout.

"Wait, wait...why are you even here right now!" Arthur turned to said American who smiled nervously.

"...Surprise?" Alfred smiled before pressing the "on" button on the remote; Arthur did not look amused.

"What,I can't come visit? I figured this way I could stay longer." Alfred defended.

"Oh fine...stupid git." Arthur mumbled; Alfred stretched his arm around Arthur to bring them close on the couch.

"So what else do you do while I'm not around?" Alfred asked smirking; Arthur just sighed. "Well your around sooo."

Arthur smirked back up at him.

Alfred frowned. "You probably hang out with Francis don't you?" He antagonized; Arthurs head shot up.

"I would never!" Alfred let out a laugh.

"So what do you do then?" Alfred looked down curiously.

"I don't know normal stuff, chores, cook, sew, and you text me nonstop." Arthur smiled up at Alfred.

"You forgot one." Alfred smiled back.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"You wear your Hero's clothes." Alfred smirked as he watched the blonde start to blush again.

"Sometimes." Arthur replied looking down; Alfred's smile grew ten inches wider.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes really now shut it." Arthur just snuggled back into Alfred's side; Alfred smiled.

"These are huge on you; they are like falling off your skinny little waist." Alfred pulled on the waistband of the plaid pjs.

"A-Alfred Stop!" Arthur blushed brighter pushing the others hand away. Artie was cute when he wasn't expecting company. Maybe he should do this more often!

**Authors note: Short. Yeah so I've had this idea for like ever finally publishing! Please review~ and special thanks to my amazing beta reader shizaya1398.**


End file.
